


The Obligatory Sick Oneshot

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anne's sick, gilbert's a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: Anne is sick, but thankfully Doctor Gilbert is there to help.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	The Obligatory Sick Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 3x01 :) I hope you enjoy!

Matthew had known how to saddle a horse as long as he could remember. His mother had taught him, before Michael died, before his whole family fell apart, before everything. It was ingrained in him.

But somehow, in the dark cover of night, his hands shook so uncontrollably he couldn't force it around Belle's stomach. At first he thought it was because of her pregnancy, but after another minute of struggling, he realized it was him.

"Come on!" he growled at the saddle, in a tone he had never heard himself use. His hands couldn't hold the clasp. He would never get out of this barn.

He heard hasty footsteps and turned around. Marilla, her face stricken, was holding a lamp, bless her. She ran into the barn and held it up as Matthew steadied his trembling fingers as much as he could and pulled himself onto Belle. 

"You'll be back soon?" Marilla asked. Her voice was becoming shrill, and she kept glancing back towards the house.

"I'll stop at the Blythe's first, then head to Charlottetown. I'll be back before morning."

Marilla took in a deep breath and reached out her hand to touch her brother's. "Be careful. Now hurry!"

Matthew lightly kicked Belle in the side and she began to trot out of the barn. It wasn't enough. Soon, they were in a full gallop, riding straight out through the gates and beyond Green Gables. The trip to the Blythe's wasn't a quick one. On a good, easy day, it took at least ten minutes.

Matthew made it in half that time.

Belle was panting when he made it to their lawn and tied her to a fence, and then ran as fast as his old and tired legs allowed to the doorstep, knocking furiously on the door. There was no response. He knocked again, harder, all until his fist was sure to be bruised. 

When he had finally finished, a bedheaded Gilbert opened the door. His eyes widened at Matthew's face.

"Mr. Cuthbert? Is there something wr-"

"It's Anne," he said, and as soon as the words fell out of his mouth, Gilbert was reaching for his coat. Bash was walking down the stairs, a crying Delphine in his arms. He looked ready to pick a fight with whoever was at the door, but when he saw Matthew, he just watched Gilbert throw his hat on and pull his boots onto his bare feet.

"Blythe? Where are you going?"

"Anne," Gilbert said, looking at Matthew. "What's wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "Coughing. Horribly. Vomiting, shivering, but her face is hot. She's been like this for a day."

Gilbert pursed his lips. "And you're going to get Dr. Ward?"

Matthew nodded, already walking down the steps to his horse.

Gilbert turned around to look at Sebastian. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell Mary not to bother making me breakfast if I don't get back before sunrise."

Bash nodded, and both Matthew and Gilbert were both running into the night.

Gilbert's feet were blistered and bleeding by the time he made it to Green Gable's fence. Matthew had taken off with only a short word of thanks to Gilbert, and he could only pray the old man made it all the way to Charlottetown before Anne got any worse.

Ignoring the pain in his muscles, Gilbert sprinted the last leg to the front porch and didn't even bother knocking. Marilla wasn't anywhere to be seen on the first floor, but he heard the faint murmuring of voices from upstairs, and immediately ran up, keeping his shoes, jacket, and hat on.

The room with the voices was at the end of the hall, and Gilbert did knock on this door. He heard a frail cough, and then Marilla's voice, surprisingly shaky, "Come on in."

He walked through the door to find Anne in bed. Matthew's monosyllabic sentences were correct, she was shaking, but he could see the sweat building up on her forehead. As soon as her eyes met Gilbert, though, he could see the ferocity in her gaze, and he had some sinking feeling she would be alright. 

"Matthew sent for Gilbert?" Anne asked Marilla.

"While he gets the doctor, yes. He's the closest thing we have to one in Avonlea," Marilla said, and she looked at Gilbert. "Do you know what's happened to her?"

Gilbert knelt next to the bed. "Can I have your hand?" he asked Anne.

She gave him a concerned look, and he clarified, "For pulse?"

She hesitantly held out her arm, but he didn't miss her eye roll. Fighting to contain laughter, Gilbert searched for her pulse as his mentor had taught him. He took in the irregular motions of her breath and the occasional wheeze. Putting the back of his hand to her forehead, he felt the fever, and stood up.

"I'd be more comfortable diagnosing with Dr. Ward, but from what I could tell, she has pnemonia. The best thing she can do right now it try to rest and fight it off. Dr. Ward will hopefully be bringing medication as well."

"And if he doesn't?" Marilla asked.

"At least he'll have more of an idea of what to do than me," Gilbert said. "It might be better if you get some rest as well, Ms. Cuthbert, so you can take care of her in the morning. I'll stay with her the rest of the night."

"No, I'd much rather stay," she said, watching Anne as she let out another shiver.

"There's not much you can do," Gilbert said apologetically. "We could try to get something in her stomach, if she's able to hold the food down."

Marilla thought for a moment. "I suppose I could attempt some soup."

Gilbert smiled, and she nodded, walking out of the room, looking back at Anne one more time with a loving gaze.

As soon as her footsteps began receding, Anne began to speak. "It's not like I'll have much to taste when she makes soup. Without any of Mary's recipes, or Bash's seasoning, it's positively tasteless."

Gilbert laughed. "You should try to sleep."

Anne groaned. "I can't. Every time I wake up, all the food I had eaten last comes up. And if I ate nothing, my body still tries to trick me, and forces me to attempt to through it up either way."

"You do need to rest. Doctor's orders," he said with a quick laugh.

Anne smirked. "Sure, Good Doctor. I have an amazing track record at listening to what you say."

Gilbert sighed with a laugh. "I'm glad to see you're still capable of scolding me even when incapacitated."

"Incapacitated," Anne said with a dreamy tone. "I-N-C-A-P-A-C-I-T-A-T-E-D."

"Try to get some sleep," Gilbert urged.

"S-L-E-E-P."

"Please." A teasing smile was coming onto his face, but he turned away so she couldn't see it.

"P-L-E-A-S-E."

"Anne."

"A-N-N-E"

Gilbert finally let out a laugh, and then covered his mouth. Anne let out a snort as well, turning away on her bed.

Quietly, after a moment of silence, she mumbled, "Good night."

"G-O-O-D N-I-G-H-T."

**Author's Note:**

> -I publish first on Wattpad! Same username
> 
> -I also post on tumblr, come talk to me: @mydramaticflare
> 
> I'll be posting a few I have stored up soon :)


End file.
